1. Field
The following description relates to a fault restoration technique, and more particularly, to a fault restoration apparatus and method for use in a virtual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications and/or services provided by a device that uses a single operating system (OS) may all become unavailable upon the occurrence of a system fault or damage to the OS. On the other hand, in a device using multiple OSs, at least some applications or services in the device may still be available even when one or more of the OSs become faulty due to, for example, a computer virus.
However, in the case of a device equipped with multiple OSs, as is the case of a device equipped with a single OS, the applications and/or services installed by a faulty OS are not able to be used until the faulty OS is properly restored.